


Anguish and Imprisonment

by Featherstep



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Jonathan "Pa" Kent, Alpha Kenny Braverman, Alpha Lex Luthor, Alpha Lionel Luthor, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Clark Kent, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherstep/pseuds/Featherstep
Summary: Jonathan Kent cracks when Martha Kent is lost to him and Clark may not be able to escape.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Jonathan "Pa" Kent, Clark Kent/Lionel Luthor, Kenny Braverman/Clark Kent
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Anguish and Imprisonment

Jonathan Kent stared at the grave of his wife, Martha Kent. He couldn't believe that a bullet had taken her life. If only there hadn't been that damn Kryptonite preventing their son from getting to her. But, he was glad, because he didn't want his boy exposed.

 _His boy_. He'd just turned fourteen and had presented omega. The scent had been driving him crazy to the point he'd fucked his wife every damn night. Not that they didn't both enjoy it, but now she was gone. Buried with the rest of the Kent's and he missed her a great deal.

With a sigh he stood up. Knew his son had been so stressed that he'd gone into an early heat.

As he opened the door to his house, the scent of omega hit his nose. He shuddered as his cock hardened.

His wife was dead and only just buried. But life went on and on. His son needed comfort as much, if not more than he did.

Opening a drawer he pulled out a lead lined box and opened it. Pulled out the kryptonite that he'd found and put there so no one else could use it against _his boy_. _His omega_.

Martha had been another Alpha and he'd loved her dearly. But he'd never been able to claim her as he could an Omega.

Licking his lips he climbed the stairs and pushed open Clark's door. Watched the poor omega fingering his omega pussy. Heard his whines and whimpers of frustration. The boys fingers were never going to be enough for him.

Jonathan placed the Kryptonite at the door. And walked over to place a smaller piece at the only window on the room. It wasn't too close to Clark, but it blocked any escape routes.

He was an Alpha and he was going to claim the omega. He'd keep him from leaving him as Martha had left him.

Clark looked up, wide eyed. "Pa? What're you doing?" He asked and removed his fingers from his glistening hole and backed up his bed, bunching the covers over himself.

Jonathan hurriedly took off his shirt and unzipped his jeans. Left the belt in place and reached in to tug out his cock that had strained against and tented the material of his pants.

Clark tried to get up off the bed when he saw what his Pa was doing. But his flight and speed had deserted him as soon as he'd gone into heat. And he was further weakened by the kryptonite at the door and window of his room.

"Pa, please, stop."

Jonathan's fangs broke through the gums as he grinned, eyes turning gold as he reached for the sheets and tugged them off of Clark. A very naked Clark with slick oozing down his thighs and wetting the bed with his need.

The scent was delicious and Jonathan grinned, licked his lips and then used his Alpha Voice. "Spread your legs for Daddy, Clark."

Clark's eyes grew large, his pupils blown, mouth agape even as his body obeyed. He was an Omega after all and unless claimed, had to obey any Alpha using the voice. Why would Alpha's have it if they weren't meant to use it?

"That's a good boy, Clark. Daddy's little omega."

Clark couldn't speak! He cried and whimpered and whined as the man whom had raised him for so many years took hold of his ankles and pulled him toward him.

Jonathan placed his arms under his sons knees.

"You're an omega Clark. Your fingers aren't enough, but Daddy has what your whore cunt needs. And it's how we're going to save the farm." Having an omega when there were so few born in the past couple of decades was a boon. Alpha's would pay large sums to get their knots in an omega's pussy. "You're going to be the best little whore around, Daddy will teach you just how much of a slut you really are. You're an Omega after all and omega's are sluts, begging to be knotted."

Clark couldn't even shake his head, everything had gone fuzzy, but he heard his Pa and wondered what had happened to the man he'd grown to trust and care for. Obviously Martha Kent's death had broken him.

All he could do was whimper.

"Tell Daddy you need his knot in your dripping wet cunt."

The words he didn't want to say, were forced from his mouth by the Alpha's command.

"Daddy, I need your knot in my dripping wet cunt."

Jonathan Kent grinned. He'd cracked, but he didn't care. He had a warm body to comfort him and a way to save the farm. 

"Such a good boy. Daddy's going to fill your whore cunt up with his seed. Going to breed you so well that you'll be pregnant by the morning." Alpha's would pay even more to fuck a pregnant omega.

Holding Clark's thighs he thrust into him, shocking the boy who cried out at the sudden painful breaching of his virgin pussy.

Jonathan murmured, "Shhh, shh, it's okay Clark. The first time always hurts. Almost everyone bleeds a little."

Clark stared up at him with wide, wide eyes as he thrust into his pussy. It jostled his body. The bed creaked and hit the wall.

Jonathan grunted and thrust harder and harder. Clark cried out with every thrust, the sounds turning from pain to pleasure.

"Good boy, Clark, you're Daddy's very good boy. Now, let Daddy see you play with your tits."

Clark tried not to, but something about the man's tone had him obeying even as tears welled in the corners of his eyes.

His fingertips brushed over his nipples. He rubbed each one. Light squeezed his pectoral muscles.

"You're young enough, Clark, to get the proceedure. We'll get the money for it, soon." He licked his lips as he rolled his hips and aimed at a spot that had Clark shuddering in unwanted pleasure. "You'll have the biggest breasts any male omega could ever wish or dream of having if we start tomorrow."

He managed to shake his head, but was not at all out of his Pa's enthrall.

"Yes, Clark. You're Daddy's good boy after all and you _want_ to please Daddy. Say it."

"I... I want to please Daddy."

"Say you want to have big, big breasts that Daddy can squeeze and suck."

Clark repeated it. Eyes wide in horror as he kept hearing the faintest click.

Jonathan smirked, "Good boy. Good little omega. The doctors will give us what we need and we'll begin your injections tomorrow." The man set the recorder to the side and reached down to stroke the plam of his hands over Clark's nipples.

He didn't know how long his Pa's ten inch cock was inside him when he felt something stretch his insides even more and lock them in place. For half an hour they were locked and his Pa came in him multiple times.

Jonathan's hand wrapped around his cock and stroked. Clark's face flushed as his body shuddered and he came. It happened like that five times during the half hour they were stuck together.

But, it _did_ scratch the itch he'd had.

And when they both came at the same time, he cried out as his Pa sank his teeth into his shoulder. Piercing the flesh that was rendered vulnerable during his heat.

Both sensed at the same time, that their copulation as Jonathan pulled his flaccid cock from Clark's glistening body, cum tinged pink, that Clark was pregnant.

Jonathan held him, kissed his cheek and neck. "Shh, shh. It's okay Clark. Cry it out, Daddy's got you."

Clark was no longer allowed to go to school. Most Omega's, once they'd presented, were considered a hazzard to have around, claimed or not.

"I'm sorry, Omega Kent," he was no longer considered Mister, "but you're a distraction to the establishment. Besides, Omega's should be at home taking care of the household, having pups, and seeing to the needs of their Alpha. That's why Omega's exist."

Some of the Beta's snickered, "Yeah, you're just a wet hole for an Alpha to put their knot."

Clark didn't like it. Not at all.

And as he arrived home, his Pa had the injections.

Clark tried to get away, but, although he was no longer in heat and there was no kryptonite around, his Pa, his Alpha, used his voice and he could do nothing but obey.

Jonathan frowned, "Hmmn... well looks like I need a tiny piece of kryptonite." Which the Alpha pulled out and then used the needles to push into the center of Clark's nipples.

"Ah, ow!" He couldn't move, but it stang. Then the needles were set aside and Pa rubbed his pectorals.

"Good Omega." Jonathan Kent smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips and then led him to the master bedroom. Where he tied him up and chained his legs to either bed post, keeping them splayed. He fastened a blindfold around him and then called out the door. 

"You can come in, Mr. Luthor, Mr. Teague, Mr. Mannheim, and Mr. Braverman."

Pa didn't care much for the Luthor's, so why, Clark wondered. And Mr. Teague was the coach of Smallville High's football team. He had no idea who Mr. Mannheim was. But Mr. Braverman... that was the surname of the bully at school.

"I'll let the others go first, Kent, so I have more time."

Clark heard Kenny ask, "May I go first?"

"Sure, you all paid already. Just don't tear him or make him bleed."

Clark tried to get free of the chains but he sensed Pa had placed kryptonite somewhere in the room, out of sight, close enough to weaken him, but not so much it'd be noticble.

"I had no idea you were an Omega Clark," Kenny whispered against his ear even as he thrust his cock into him. None of them were interested in getting him ready for their cocks. But Kenny was bigger than Pa. "Too bad you're already claimed. Just imagine if you were my Omega, I'd keep you tied up and when I wasn't home, have a fuck machine fucking your cunt. But look you're such a whore, getting all slick for me and I'm not even your Alpha."

They took their turns fucking him and saying degrading things. Pinching and licking, nipping, biting, twisting his flesh and nipples and thrusting into his body over and over. They knotted him and filled him with their seed. As soon as one cock left his pussy another entered.

Mr. Luthor knotted him seven times that night, where the others only did so once and left.

"You know, Kent, I think I'll buy your omega here for a weekend for my son, say next year once he's graduated."

"He'd have to come here, Mr. Luthor."

"That's fine. His school mate, Bruce Wayne will be visiting. Should I pay extra?"

"No, you pay well enough that your son and his friend can share the time."

Clark whimpered, which had Mr. Luthor pinching his nipples, "Don't cry, you love it."

He sighed in relief when those hands and the warmth of his body left him.   
  
Jonathan Kent walked over to his son and undid the blindfold. "Omega, get up and wash up. Someone's coming over to teach you how to run a household."

Every day for the next nine months, he got the shots. His Pa used the Alpha Voice over and over again when he didn't obey. And his body was sold three times a week to a group of Alpha's. Some had once been his friends, others his high school tormentors and others adults. Some had been even older than his Pa.

Then, he gave birth, to twins.

"Two little omega's, son. Once they've had their first heat we'll have them married off."

At least he had a reprieve after thier birth of six weeks. He didn't even get the shots while breast feeding them. But he was forced to wean them early once he'd fully healed by human standards and Pa was giving him the shots again and caressing his breasts. They were no longer flat, but fatty tissue, as if he were a _female_ of any caste.

And then, Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne arrived. Jonathan had an omega babysit the pups.

The smirk on Lex Luthor's face made him nervous. But it was the look in Bruce Wayne's eyes that made him wonder if there might be rescue there.

Pa used his damn Alpha voice and he got onto his hands and knees, naked as the day he was born.

Clark spread his pussy lips and whimpered, "Please, knot me, I need it so bad." He'd been conditioned to say it without being commanded to.

Then he cried as Bruce pushed Lex out of the way and felt his tongue inside him. None of them had done that. No one caressed his legs, or ran a soothing hand down his back. None had been so gentle as they pushed their cock into him. They rarely kissed him and even then their kisses devoured, rather than savored. But he was an Omega already claimed. But he felt a connection to the man who was so _gentle_ , but still he'd taken him.

And then Lex, like his father just shoved his cock into him and swelled inside, laughed in his ear. "You look so much like Superboy who disappeared. It's too bad he's not an omega, I'd fuck and knot his pussy all night long and then shove kryptonite in there until I got back from work."

That made him queasy, but he took it over and over throughout the weekend. But he'd already known, upon Bruce taking him that first time, that the Alpha had impregnated him.

Somehow, he had to break free of his Pa's control over him. Not only to save himself, but his omega sons. Jonathan Kent had disappeared when Martha Kent died and in his place was a broken cruel money grubbing man.

Then, when Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne were about to leave, Bruce whispered against his ear when he took him one last time, "I will come back for you."

He had no idea if he spoke the truth, but for once in so many months, he had some hope.


End file.
